


Coffee Art and Freckle Constellations

by Chaotic_Beautiful



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, First work - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Seriously fluff, So does Alex, also some heavy petting I guess, because I cuss like a sailor, coffee shop AU, i don't know how to tag things, seriously cavity inducing fluff y'all, there's also cussing, there's also some serious moments I guess, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Beautiful/pseuds/Chaotic_Beautiful
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a creature of habit; so when a new face appears at his tried and true coffee cafe, he should be worried. Instead, he's... intrigued? This is mostly fluff, be warned! LAMS





	Coffee Art and Freckle Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all buckle up because this is my first ever attempt at writing on here and I can't promise it will be great lol
> 
> first of all, I freaking love Hamilton; my brother made me listen to the musical and I was done, like hook-line-sinker I fell in love. then, for the first time in my 24-year-old-nerd life, I FELL into a ship ON FREAKING ACCIDENT. yes you read that right, I somehow, bless the fandom gods, tripped and stumbled into a Lams video on youtube and suddenly I'm reading fan fiction and saving fan art to my background shuffle. I didn't come into this fandom looking for a new OTP, but damn here we are..
> 
> and of course, as all us good nerds know, there are stages to being a fan. first we watch/listen to the show/musical/thing a million times. we MEMORIZE it and fall in love. then we dive into the interwebs, usually leading to finding pairings or relationships for this new fandom, and then we fall even more in love. soon you start trolling tumblr, fan fiction sites, and whatever else you can to get your fix. once that isn't enough, you start making your own to add to the mix. well, I've skipped down to the last step of this list and started writing fan fiction for it. and that is how this came to be.
> 
> I love AU Lams (not that historical Lams isn't cool too, I just prefer all the AUs) and I'm weak thinking of my boys in college and in a cafe together. so. here you go. love it, hate it, who cares, I had fun writing it and that's what matters <3 leave me a comment or a kudos (I think that's how this site works? god help me I'm from the ancient fanfic.net days y'all..) anyway, enough rambling (because like Alex I could go on forever) enjoy! Also apologies, the ending got away from me, I may do another one shot of after or something, but this is the best I got for now.

Alexander was a creature of habit; he liked lists, boxes, and routines. This was why he went to the same cafe, every morning, and between his classes and part time job at Independence Editors and Online Post- an online column and editing company. He was dual majoring in Law and Journalism, with a minor in Creative Writing… this all equated to Alex having little to no free time or sleep. So, he frequented the cafe pretty often for their coffee.

Normally the young man would stop into the cafe for his morning coffee and a bagel, then go to his first class of the day. His apartment and the cafe were only a few blocks from Kings College, where he went to school, and this made commute for everything easy. He was even known to stop in for late night coffee, since the cafe was 24/hours and always had someone there to make him a big mug of black coffee. That morning- chilly in mid-September -Alex was especially tired because he’d been up the night before finishing an essay for his Political Science Class. He stumbled into the line at the cafe, and only really started to wake up once he realized that he didn’t recognize the man behind the cashier.

Alex liked his routines; so he had gotten to know all the workers of the cafe, and he almost always knew who was working when. Lafayette worked the midnight to crack of dawn shift because of his classes, Peggy and Eliza worked the lunch rush, and Hercules worked the evening shift with their manager Angelica. Occasionally the shifts would shift a bit, or he’d see one of the familiar faces take a shift for another. But the young man currently ringing people up was not someone that Alex knew. The man had a mess of curly, caramel-colored, hair, pulled into a messy tail at the nape of his neck, stray curls framing bright hazel eyes. He was a bit taller than Alex, with a swimmer’s build and nice tan skin.  _ And dear God his freckles _ . Alexander had always had a weakness for freckles, there was something about the splatter of beauty marks that made him weak in the knees… his first girlfriend (a pretty girl named Mariah in high school) and his first boyfriend (a pompous ass from his Freshman year Biology class named Thomas) had both had freckles on their cheeks or down their neck, but this man-

“Hi! Welcome to Schuyler Coffee Cafe, I’m John! How are you doing today?” Alex was shaken from his thoughts, realizing that it was suddenly his turn before the cash register and the beautiful, freckled, man. He blushed, John’s smile was nearly as disarming as the freckles- which were literally  _ all the fuck _ over his face and neck!

“Um.. g-good! I mean, it’s a good morning so far… H-how has yours been?” Alex responded, fumbling for words to make up for his blush and rapidly beating heart. The man-  _ John-freckles-disarming-smile-handsome _ ran through his mind a bit frantically -gave him a chuckle and it made Alex swallow thickly.

“I’m doing okay so far! It’s actually only my second shift, so I’m a bit nervous…” John smiled and leaned in as if asking a secret,” How am I doing so far?”

“Well, you’re nice, and you haven’t spilled coffee on anyone… so you’re already doing better than Peggy did when her sisters let her start taking shifts,” Alex babbled before he could stop. John gave a full laugh this time, the sound full and rich, sending tingles down Alex’s spine.

“Thanks, I needed that…” John smiled wide, if that was possible. He glanced over to Laff- who Alex realized was there, but he was manning the machines and food, instead of running back and forth, as usual.” Can I recommend something for you? Laff made up this new latte yesterday, it tastes like freaking Captain Crunch cereal! I had about three yesterday when he trained me. Do you want to try that?”

“I.. yeah! Sure! If you say it’s good, I have to try it,” Alex said with a smile. Laff paused, the Frenchman’s eyes curious and searching as they landed on the dark haired boy. Alex didn’t blame him, it was an odd response; Alex had been coming to the cafe since mid Freshman year, and he’d never taken recommendations. Even when he was flirting with Eliza he’d always turned down her recommendations and habitually ordered his black coffee.

“Great! Can I have a name for the order?” John asked after taking the payment.

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alex said, slipping up again. He never gave his full name, he always just asked to be called “Alex”. His mother had been the only one to ever use his full name, and that was a memory he didn’t want to dreg up. Still… he didn’t correct himself, which made Laff raise a curious eyebrow, but not speak up.

“Well, Alexander, thank you for being my best customer this morning,” John smiled widely again. Alex flushed brighter, and mumbled out some sort of response before shifting to the pick up counter. When Laff handed him his drink, Alex found a beautifully drawn picture on the side of his disposable cup. It was an old school robot  with sparks flying off it’s head. In a speech bubble next to the sparks, someone had written “Coffee Fuel Cells Low!” and it made Alex giggle. He looked up at Laff, who shook his head and nodded down towards the cashier.

“Tis John,  _ mon ami _ , he is an art major,” Laff explained. Alex looked at the cup again his eyes a little wide in awe.” He is talented, no?” Alex nodded, a grin finding its way to his lips as he traced the looped writing of John’s handiwork.” He is going to be on shift with Herc tonight, in case you were wondering!”

Ales flushed pink, wondering if he had started projecting his thoughts onto his forehead, and fixed his French friend with a glare; Lafayette was fully aware that he’d sworn off dating. After the debacle that was Thomas Jefferson in Freshman year, then the terrible three months of he and Eliza fumbling through dates, Alex had sworn off dating at all. He would never be able to find someone that could deal with his mouth, his brain, or his schedule. Still… Alex glanced over to John, who was checking out more customers. He supposed getting his second coffee after work, instead of at lunch, couldn’t hurt…

 

* * *

 

“Back again?” John greeted as the dark haired boy approached the cashier later that evening. He was coming right off a long shift at Washington’s, and he needed his coffee fix more than ever. Alex managed a sheepish smile, and adjusted the pile of books he held, hlf assignments from class and half work he brought home.

“Well, I have some class work and work-work...thought my ‘coffee fuel cells’ could use some recharging,” Alex teased. He’d saved the cup from that morning, taking special care to clean the cup out and then cut the picture from the curved surface. He’d pinned the picture to his large corkboard, in his kitchen. The corkboard had been a gift from Angelica, the year prior for Christmas, when the girl saw him spreading things out to plan a paper. She’d told him that she used a board at home when doing shifts or business plans, and it helped. Alex hadn’t had a use for the board… until now.

“So you liked it, huh?” John asked, his eyes hopeful, and his smile a bit shyer. Alex felt his heart thump at the way the smile stretched and accentuated the freckles on his cheeks and nose.

“I loved it, you’re really talented, John,” Alex said, honesty tinging his nervous babble. He hated how breathless he sounded, but John didn’t see to notice.

“Laff told me you write? He showed me a few of the articles you’ve done for the Online Burr, you’re talented too! The one you did for equal love and rights, last year? Work of freaking art man!” John gushed. Dear god he could have married the art major then and there. Alex turned bright red at the thought and the compliment, but nodded his thanks and tried to think up a reply; instead he was distracted by the galaxy of freckles over John’s face, noticing there were even a few over the top of his full lips.

“F-f-freckles!” Alex mumbled, before flushing bright red again and plowing on to explain himself.” Um I mean! I like your freckles… they’re like constellations, and it makes me want to map them out and find all the stars…”

“Oh! Well… th-thank you, Alexander,” John said, his turn to blush this time. God help Alex, the pink tinge only made the boy cuter than he already was. Alex had to hold back a groan at the hopeless situation.” Can I recommend something to drink for you again?”

“You pick, surprise me,” Alex blurted out. He was going to be royally fucked if his self control continued to fade, while around John. But, the curly haired man smiled, softer this time, and nodded. Alex moved to find the corner booth he usually worked in, and started setting out his assignments and journals. A few moments later he was dragged from his work when Herc set a cup down beside his elbow. Alex glanced up to find another perfect drawing  on the side; this one had blue, purple, and white sharpie mixed in with the black making a perfect picture of the night sky, filled with constellations. Alex couldn’t help smiling, knowing that this was John’s way of saying he liked his compliment.

“He’s cool, he just transferred here from South Carolina… something about his dad not liking his major, among other things,” Hercules said offhandedly, as if commenting on the weather. Alex rolled his eyes and turned the cup in his hands.

“Do you and your boyfriend have super powers for random crushes? Or am I that obvious?” Alex sighed, tiredly. Herc grinned, as he gave a noncommittal shrug and walked away. Alex looked at his cup again, finding that what he was drinking was on the opposite side of the art. John had written “Hazelnut Espresso for your Coffee Fuel Cells” in slanted cursive and Alex traced his thumb over the looping letters. God he was so royally fucked.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next three weeks, Alex accumulated another 10 coffee mug murals. John was not always there when he came in, and there were a few times the cafe was so busy the curly haired artist couldn’t take time to draw for Alex. But, he managed to get quite a few new drawings- including a  squid  when John heard he’d taken Marine Biology the year before, an full stone castle with turrets  when Alex told him about his trip to Scotland two summers ago, and a cute depiction of  Totoro  when Alex wore his Studio Ghibli sweatshirt. All 10 of his murals had been added to his board at home, and the dark haired boy found himself staring at them anytime he was in the kitchen.

He was also getting to know John more and more. He now knew the man was an Art and Graphic Design Major, he was originally from a small town in South Carolina, his father was the mayor of said small town, and he’d been kicked out the year before. He’d moved here with Laff’s help, since the two had met at Mock UN camp, in high school, and kept in touch. He’d also found out John was gay, and that was part of the reason his dad had kicked him out. That last fact had come from Peggy who- and Alex quoted - “Totally shipped them”, whatever the hell that meant. While the dark haired writer hadn’t been looking for validation of his crush, knowing that John could be interested in him definitely helped solidify it.

On the third week of Alex coming to the cafe nearly three times a day and seeing John almost always, things got even better. When he entered the cafe that night, it was dead; Laff was lounging by the cashier, and John was down at the pickup counter, hunched over a textbook and looking disgruntled. Alex glanced to Laff, who tilted his head towards John and gave Alex a pointed look; the slight man needed no more indication and he made his way towards the curly haired beauty. The poor artist looked a mess; he still looked gorgeous, but his eyes were tired and his hair was in crazy curls, instead of captured in a bun or tail like normal. He was also mumbling to himself as he read, and wrote in his notebook.

“You know, people who talk to themselves are supposed to be secret geniuses,” Alex said as he leaned against the counter beside John.

“Alexander! Hey!” John said, his preoccupied eyes turning happy. The thought that he was happy to see Alex, made the poor dark haired boy’s heart flutter.” How’s my favorite customer?”

“You can’t say that, you’ll make the other customer’s jealous!”

“”Let them be jealous, you  _ are  _ my favorite!” John said with a “devil may care” grin. This made Alex blush and his heartbeat quicken. He glanced down to avoid blushing more and noticed that the notebook John had was filled with scribbles and crossed out lines.

“What’s worrying that pretty head of yours, John?” Alex asked, tilting his head and trying to see the textbook. John gave a groan and leaned his head into his arms, making Alex want to yank him into a hug and make him feel better.

“It’s this stupid history class! I have to take certain Gen Ed classes with my major, and I am absolute  _ suck  _ at history… we’re supposed to write a paper on one of the founding fathers, and I can’t pick one that has enough information to keep me interested,” John said in a frantic rush. Before Alex could comment, the boy was off again.” I have to pass this shit class because it’s my last Gen Ed course, and I’m literally like three credits from the damn diploma, and I literally just want to shove this dumb textbook into the coffee press right now.”

“You know,” Laff broke the tense conversation before Alex could come up with a response,” Alex took six history classes. He loves the dumb subject.”

“I mean… I had the option of taking them for my electives,” Alex defended, his cheeks pink again. Laff waved his hand and gave Alex a pointed look that seemed to say “ _ shut up, I'm trying to help you! _ ” so Alex stayed quiet.

“With how dead it’s been tonight, why don’t you help him with his paper, Alex? I can close up this shift, and you two can go do school things,” Laff said, fluttering his eyelashes in a way Alex was sure he meant as innocent.

“Oh Laff! I couldn’t ask Alexander to give me his whole-”

“I would love to help you,” Alex broke in before John said no or he lost his nerve. He swallowed thickly and fiddled with the edge of his sleeve.” I mean… I really do like history, and I’ve got a lot of books on George Washington at my apartment. We could work there, and I bet I can have your paper written before the night is over.”

“Really?” John asked, his eyes wide and his lips parted in an innocent “O” of awe.” I mean I would  _ so  _ owe you, but don’t feel like you have-”

“Don’t have to, I  _ want  _ to,” Alex cut in again. He put his hand over John’s, on the counter without thinking and the boy gave him a brilliant smile in return. Before he could continue to make a fool of himself, Alex moved towards the cafe door, thinking himself too lucky to actually have one-on-one study time with John. Suddenly, the curly haired artist spoke up, and stopped them from leaving.

“Wait! I have to bring your coffee!” John insisted, his eyes wide in realization. Alex was about to demand that he didn’t need coffee- that spending time with John was more than enough to keep him awake -but he spoke up again.” I drew your cup already, we’ve been so dead today that I made it really fun! Let me make you something to go, Laff has been letting me experiment with coffee, and a few of the ideas have gone well!”

“Well, how can I say no to my favorite barista?” Alex said with a warm smile. John grinned back and then dashed behind the counter. A few moments later, he was back by Alex’s side again, but with a steaming to-go mug in his hands. Alex took the offered cup and and looked at the mural, done in full color Sharpie, this time. Along the side of the cup, there were three meticulously drawn sugar skulls, all with different colors and themes.  One  skull seemed to be a water and fire theme, in deep blue and red tones;  another  was done in wispy green and yellows, and seemed to be bird and feather themes; the  final  one was done in light cream and brown hues, and seemed to be (comically) coffee themed.

“You mentioned you liked the movie Coco, and I haven’t seen it yet, but I know it’s about Dias De La Muertos, so I thought this would be close,” John explained, looking a bit nervous about Alexander’s reaction. Alex nodded around a wide grin, fingering the beautiful art and trying to contain his emotions.” And I made you a Dulce de Leche coffee, Laff says they’re the best thing I make… hopefully you like it too?”

“I think this is my new favorite cup,” Alex said with a smile, eager to give John praise. The curly haired man returned the smile with a brilliant one of his own, the motion brightening his whole expression. They turned to leave, and Laff called out a goodbye, then turned to Alexander and called something in lilting French (“ _ Ne le fatigue pas trop, Alex, il travaille demain à midi! _ ”). Alex scowled at the Frenchman and ushered John out of the shop.

“I don’t speak French, Laff sort of took me speaking Spanish as an excuse to speak French around me,” John admitted as they started down the sidewalk.

“It was for my benefit, he knows I do speak French,” Alex said with an eye roll.” He was basically telling me to not tire you out too much, something about you having a shift tomorrow.”

Their walk to Alex’s  apartment  was quick and the Caribbean boy was glad he’d cleaned the night before; normally his small apartment had all sorts of clutter and classwork over all the flat surfaces, but he’d found himself with a free evening. He’d even gone grocery shopping, which meant it the night went well he could make food for him and John.

“We can work at the coffee table, just let me grab those books I told you about,” Alex said as they entered the apartment. He tossed his keys and bag onto the small kitchen island near the door.” Make yourself comfortable though!  _ Mi casa, su casa _ and all that.”

John giggled at the words, but did as he was told and moved towards the couch. Alex ducked into his  bedroom  and started gathering books from his bedside table. He took the action as a chance to try and stifle his rapidly beating heart. Once he had the books he wanted, he headed back out, to find John making himself comfortable on the couch.

“I know I said it already, but you really don’t have to do this,” John said as Alex settled next to him,” I’m sure you’ve got loads more you’d rather be doing than helping me out…”

“I didn’t actually have plans… I’m a bit of a hermit, and I’m ahead on my school work,” Alex admitted sheepishly,” I mean I could try to also get ahead on the editing for work, but hanging out with you is way more appealing.”

“You haven’t started to help me out yet,” John warned with a sigh. An hour later, they had a full draft for John’s paper, which he would type up and email to his professor, once he got home. The curly haired boy wasn’t as hopeless as he’d said, he was just not passionate about history; Alex made up for that, and soon they had a wonderful paper on why George Washington was a great founding father.” You’re fucking magic, Alex!” Alex winced at hearing his nickname, and John’s bright hazel eyes furrowed in confusion.” I thought that was what you went by. Did I hear Laff and Herc wrong?”

“No, you’re right, that’s my nickname,” Alex said honestly. He worried his bottom lip for a moment before realizing that being honest would be best.” I guess I just got used to you using my full name… you’re the only one I let use my full name, but I like how my name sounds when you say it…”

“Well, I'm really honored you let me use it,” John smiled around a blush. The two men were sat on the floor, working on the papers spread over the coffee table. Their knees were close, and they sat ducked together over the work. John shifted just enough that his hand moved and covered Alex’s own, who didn’t pull away from the touch. They both looked up and locked gazes, Alex feeling his breath catch at how bright John’s hazel eyes were.

“I.. I um, I’m glad I got to help you tonight, John…” Alex said lamely, having always hated silence.

“I’m glad too, without you I would have never got this done…” John sighed. He glanced up at the clock hung by Alex’s bedroom door and grimaced.” I guess I should try to go back to the cafe… I can still finish my shift with Laff if I move quick.”

“ _ Or _ … you could stay and let me make you dinner,” Alex said, turning his palm under John’s to grasp the taller man’s fingers in his calloused oned.” I mean… there’s no way the cafe is slammed, it’s almost finals and everyone takes advantage of the free coffee and snacks in the library right now. And he did say to take the night off… he didn’t say come back if you finished early! I’d take that as a free evening.”

“You’re going to be a star lawyer one day, Alexander,” John said, careful to use his full name again.” I’d be dumb to say no to you making me dinner.”

“Good!” Alex said, his voice embarrassingly excited. He helped John up, leaving their work on the table and leading the man to the kitchen area. He was already thinking up things he could cook for the curly haired artist and he gestured for him to sit while he dug around. He had just dug out some guava and chicken, when he heard John gasp behind him.” Oh, c’mon! A man cooking for you can’t be that-”

“Alexander Hamilton.” John’s serious tone made Alex turn around, his brow quirked curiously. He found John standing in front of his corkboard, an awed look on his face.” You  _ saved  _ all of them!”

“Oh. Well… yeah,” Alex said, his voice sheepish and not sure how he was supposed to react.” They were just so good! I wanted to keep them in my life… sort of like the artist who made them. Is that weird?”

“ _ Alexander _ ,”This time, John’s voice was an odd mix of exasperated and joyful,” It’s probably the single best compliment my art has ever had!”

“You and your art deserve daily compliments, John Laurens,” Alex said honestly. John’s return smile only widened and his eyes ducked almost shyly.” Now, sit! Let me make you dinner! Tell me about yourself, talk to me while I do this?”

So John did. He told Alex about how his mother had been an angel; she taught him to draw, and how to speak Spanish, and more importantly to never be afraid of being yourself. His father was not as kind, and after his mother passed away, things became worse. He told him about his three siblings, a sister named Mary and two brothers named Henry Jr. and James. Mary was currently in Arizona for nursing school, and the boys were 15 and 17. Both of them were already being scouted for Football scholarships. John even told Alex about how he’d originally wanted to be a vet or a zoologist, but had changed once he found his love for art all over again. In return for all of this information, Alex told John things he hadn’t spoken about in years.

Over food- grilled chicken over salad with a guava chile sauce -Alex told John about growing up in the Caribbean, on Nevis. He told him about his father leaving, his mother and brother dying. He even told John about the storm that blew away all of his hometown, except for him. He was later brought to America, to live in the states, before being adopted by the Washingtons. He confided in John about his want to prove himself; he admitted that he worried about not being good enough, about making George and Martha proud, and being something despite his backstory. As the night got later, Alex and John moved back to the couch, this time each with a glass of wine from Alex’s fridge, and talked more.

“I haven’t told anyone those things in a long time, John…” Alex admitted as he stared into the last swig of red liquid in his glass.” It’s a bit unnerving that I can tell you about it… but I feel like I can trust you.”

“I don’t usually tell anyone about my father hurting me, when I was younger, but I told you,” John admitted quietly,” The last boyfriend I told that to asked me if it meant I was into rough play in the bedroom…”

“Prick,” Alex said, his voice a bit gravely. He hated the idea of anyone hurting beautiful, perfect, wonderful John.  _ His John _ \- shit. Alex glanced up, seeing John leaning back against the couch and looking relaxed. This thought brought him back to reality, popping the bubble they’d created. John was not his… Alex did not have or deserve that right.” It’s getting late… how far do you live, Jack?”

“Hm, no one has called me that since my mom died…” John said ignoring the question. Alex leaned in to take John’s glass, setting both to the side.” I live on the other side of campus, I guess I should-”

“John Laurens! That’s a thirty minute walk at least and it’s-” Alex paused and glanced at the clock,”- nearly 1 am! I’m not letting you wander around campus this late!”

“I could stay?” John said this last bit shyly, and Alex’s dark eyes flipped up to meet his. John was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and Alex so desperately wished it was his own teeth doing it. John swallowed thickly and leaned in, bringing their bodies closer.” I could stay…”

“I would like nothing more, Jack… my dear Laurens,” Alex said, the endearments falling from his lips so easily. He swallowed just as thickly, his hand so tentatively reaching up to touch John’s cheek.” But… god John you’re so-”

“Lacking?” John asked, his shoulders dropping.

“ _ Perfect _ , you beautiful boy,” Alex corrected with a stern look. John flushed, the color touching to the top of his Schuyler Cafe shirt, and Alex’s eyes followed the trail of pink.” You’re perfect, and I’m-”

“Perfect,” John cut in, seeing the darkness start to seep into Alex’s eyes. The curly haired boy decided to make the last move, leaning in until their noses were brushing and their chests were bumping together.” Alex you don’t even see how perfect you are, do you?”

“Not perfect… but I feel better when I’m around you,” Alex murmured, unable to keep his other hand was winding into John’s curls, tugging his hair tie loose to further explore the messy locks. John gave a soft moan in the back of his throat at the action, making Alex’s eyes darken.” You, though… god if I was an artist I’d paint murals of you.”

“I’m the artist here, and I’d rather draw you, you have to sit for me sometime, please,” John whined as Alex ducked his head just enough to give a few gentle pecks to his chin. John’s fingers moved into Alex’s own dark hair and began weaving through the strands.” I can’t believe you kept those dumb cup doodles, Alexander. It’s literally the sweetest-  _ fuck _ !”

Alex had gotten a bit daring, nipping at the juncture between the freckled beauty’s chin and neck. John whimpered a bit, his hands gripping at Alex’s shoulder and tugging him impossibly closer. Alex grabbed John around the waist, pulling until John’s knees were on either side of his hips, and they were pressed flush together.

“John… really want to kiss you right now,” Alex said, his voice hoarse and his words a bit broken. The boy above him groaned again, the noise vibrating through them both, this time.” Can I-  _ please _ ?”

In the end, Alex’s plea was unnecessary because John was already leaning into him, further. Their mouths moved together in a soft, shy, sort of kiss; Alex didn’t want to rush, for once of his life he didn’t want to be quick and  _ non-stop _ , he wanted to savor the moment, live in it forever. The feeling of John’s lips molding to his was heavenly, nothing like the other kisses Alex had experienced. He’d had good kisses before, even great ones, but this kiss was different… the dark haired man felt changed by this kiss. The boys kissed for a long moment before they both pulled back, gasping for air, their lips red and wet from the searching kiss.

“You taste like fucking  _ strawberries _ , John! How is that even possible?” Alex laughed, his voice breathless and his nose nuzzling to the others. John giggled and reached to his back pocket, pulling out a trio of Jolly Rancher candies.

“I have a terrible habit of eating these when I’m stressed… so I generally taste like candy around finals,” John admitted. He tossed the candies towards the coffee table, and neither could find it in themselves to check where they landed.” My sister, she stocks up on Jolly Ranchers all year long, then sends me a massive box of them for Christmas every year. One year, she hit a sale for a store going out of business and she literally sent me a TV box full of candy. I don’t think I finished that batch off for years!” John paused, running his hands through Alex’s hair before leaning in closer.” Your hair smells like coconut, Alexander… did that island kiss you before you left?”

“Ha! No, I just use this wonderful invention called shampoo,” Alex murmured. They sat like that, Alex stroking one hand up John’s back and the other through his curls while John toyed with the ends of his dark hair, for what felt like forever.” John… I’m not usually the needy ‘I need validation’ sort of guy… but what does this mean?”

“Are you asking me out, Alexander?” John asked, his voice purring as he nuzzled his nose against Alex’s again. Alex swallowed thickly, thinking that too good a prospect for someone like him… someone as broken as he was. It didn’t mean that he wanted it any less.

“I’m asking what you want, Jack…” Alex said, not meaning his voice to be as vulnerable as it was. Before he could set his head straight, his words were coming out in waves.” Because what I want is  _ you _ . I want to hear you laugh as much as I can, make you smile, and talk to you as much as you’ll let me. I want to count and kiss and map out every constellation that your freckles make. And I want to see you at the Cafe and know you’re mine. I want to kiss you hello, and goodbye, and just kiss you a fucking lot, John! Just… tell me if that’s crazy or not?”

“It’s only crazy how much I want all of that too, Alexander,” John said, his eyes shining in need. And who could really blame Alex for kissing him even harder that time?

 

* * *

 

John ended up staying the night; things didn’t go past heavy petting, but the boys did cuddle together n Alex’s bed all evening. The next morning, Alex didn’t work until later, so he got up and made breakfast for them both. The eggs, plantain mush bars, and bacon were not quite as good as his mother’s had been, but it tasted sweeter eating beside John. As the artist’s lunch shift drew closer, Alex gave him a spare shirt and a dark blue hoodie to wear, then let him use the shower. As it turned out, John smelling of his shampoo and wearing his clothes as a damn dangerous combination; Alex was tempted to steal more kisses, or just trap the boy in his apartment for the rest of the evening… but he didn’t want to make John late on their first day together.

“You’re gonna come back before your work shift, right?” John asked, as they walked to the cafe, hand in hand.

“Yes, I’ve got my Prose and State Law finals from 1-3, then a whole hour before I have to be at Washington’s,” Alex recited,” I’m going to be there around 3:30, so I can recharge on coffee and hopefully lots of love from you… which is better than ten espresso shots.”

“Flirt,” John giggled as they neared the cafe. The curly haired artist paused as they got near the large, entirely glass, storefront.” You… you know you don’t have to walk me in, if you don’t want to, right? I mean, I know how embarrassing it might be to be seduced by the desperate new guy-”

“Stop,” Alex cut in, his voice firm but not mean. He hated himself a lot of the time, hated that he survived when hundred others didn’t, and constantly tried to live up to that hate. So he knew a self deprecating monologue when he saw it starting. He didn’t want to hear that coming out of John’s perfect lips.” John, did my terribly vulnerable words mean nothing, last night? I told you!  _ I. Want. You. _ And I don’t want to hear another word about you being desperate… if anything I was desperate to get you alone.”

This time, it was John who kisses him, hard. They were in full view of the cafe windows, and by the time they made it inside, Peggy and Eliza were catcalling. The cafe was mercifully empty, seeming to be in a lull before lunch. Alex tried to leave a few moments later, after lots of teasing and approval from Peggy and Eliza, and another kiss from John. He promised to text him after his exams, and see him before work, one last time. Before he could get too far though, John remembered his coffee, and demanded to make one for him.

“I hope you’re prepared for all the emojis, Alex, John is particularly fond of the turtle and kissy face emoji,” Peggy giggled as John made him a drink. Eliza was giggling beside the curly haired man, both talking in hushed tones over the coffee machine, and Alex felt something warm rise in his chest, at John’s smile. The artist looked absolutely radiant with happy energy and Alex found himself swooning more than a bit.

“Believe me… I’m so ready for it.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks later, Alex was returning to the cafe after a particularly hard Poli Sci exam. He was looking forward to not only coffee, but also two whole hours to tease and kiss John, before he had work that evening. Things had been going so well, the boys had shared a few more evenings in his apartment, one in John’s, and even a few more normal dates; basically any time they could spend together they were, and they quickly falling for one another at the same time. He entered the cafe with a grin, only to find Peggy and Hercules at the counter. There was no sign of his cute boyfriend- god that word still made Alex tingle a bit -and this worried the non-stop man. He gave both the other cafe workers a look, and they tilted their heads towards the store room in a near perfectly in-sync motion. Normally, Alex wouldn’t feel right invading on the “employee-only” area, but something seemed off; John needed him, he could feel it in his gut. He was proven right, when he found John attempted to count inventory around sniffles and red-rimmed eyes.

“John, baby... are you alright?” Alex asked, his voice loud in the empty room. He wasn't quite sure where the endearment came from, normally he hated pet names, but this one had slipped out easily. John seemed more than a little relieved to see him, his shoulders sagging and his hands setting the clipboard aside. He seemed unsure of what he was allowed to do, so Alex opened his arms in an invitation. John didn’t need more than that, and he dove into the embrace, his shoulders already shaking. Alex soothed his hands over the other man’s hair and shoulders, trying his best to help. After a few moments, the freckled boy seemed to relax entirely into Alex’s embrace and in the next moment they both tried to speak.

“Do you want-”

“I’m so sorry-”

Alex and John laughed, the sound a nice break from the tense moment. Alex gestured to John to speak first, and the curly haired boy cleared his throat. John winced at the sound, his throat sounding hoarse from his soft cries. Alex gave a soft shush, kissing John’s forehead before leaning back to listen to what his boyfriend had to say.

“I’m sorry, Peggy sent me back here because I was upset,” John explained,” About an hour ago, I got a call from my dad.”

“I can only assume that went about as well as it sounds…”

“He was trying to convince me to come home, he said something about appealing to my ‘rational side’ or some shit,” John said his shoulders hunching again. Alex didn’t talk to John about his father much, but he knew their relationship was strained. He nodded for the boy to go on, not wanting to voice his opinion just yet.” He said if I came back, I could still change to a law major and  _ marry a nice girl _ .” This last bit was spat in distaste and Alex winced at the harshness.” He was trying to sound all diplomatic! He used his  _ fucking mayor voice _ on me, Alexander! Like I was a potential voter… not his son.”

In the weeks of dating John Laurens, Alex had realized his father was a touchy subject, perhaps as touchy as Alex’s own parents. He knew, of course, that Henry Laurens did not approve of John’s lifestyle, or his major, but not much else. Whatever happened in the conversation had obviously riled and upset  _ his  _ John, though, and that was enough to make Alex make a split second decision. He pulled out his phone and began dialing, which confused John.

“Alex what are-”

“Mr. Burr?” Alex spoke, ignoring John as his boss answered the phone.” I’m terribly sorry to ask, but my boyfriend isn’t feeling well… he doesn’t have any family here to help, and I was hoping you’d let me work from home tonight to take care of him?” Alex paused, trying not to grin at John’s comically wide eyes and flabbergasted expression.” Yes sir, I do still have that paid time available… oh! Well.. thank you sir! I cannot begin to express how thankful I am. Yes, I’ll be back for my Monday shift. You as well, sir, good night.”

“Alexander Hamilton, what did you just do?” John asked. His expression was a combination of exasperated and curious, and his voice was firm, wanting an answer.

“What do you work this weekend, Jack?”

“Tonight is the last shift I have until Sunday night,” John said after a moment. He didn’t like his question answered with another question, but he knew Alex had to have a goal in mind.” Laff and Herc are going to France for Thanksgiving, so they’re both picking up a ton of shifts this week. Why?”

“My boss just told me to take the weekend as paid time off,” Alex said around a grin,” He might have mentioned something about me never asking for time off, in the entire three years that I worked for him… or something to that extent. He also said you must be some kind of special to make me want to call out from work… if only he knew.”

“Alexander…” John was at a loss for words, new tears forming in his hazel-green eyes. The dark haired Caribbean boy smiled back, giving a shrug, as if his words hadn’t held the gravity that they did.

“What are the odds one of the girls would cover that Sunday shift for you? Because, I think, spending the entire weekend together sounds heavenly,” Alex trucked on, his eyes happy and his voice hopeful. John nodded, tears forming at the corner of his eyes for an entirely different reason this time. It was quick work after that; they went out and talked with Herc and Peggy- the younger Schuyler girl happy to take his Sunday dinner shift -before gathering up John’s things and heading out. They made a quick stop at John’s apartment- the opposite way from the cafe that Alex’s was -before finally coming back to Alex’s apartment about an hour later. It was only after Alex had made them a huge bowl of popcorn, and they were cuddled up watching  _ Coco _ , that John spoke up.

“Lex?” John said softly. Alex made a soft noise, his fingers playing with the ends of John’s curls.” I know you’re going to say I don’t need to say it… but thank you. I don’t actually know what I’d do if you didn’t steal me for the weekend.”

“Well, you don’t have to know what would have happened,” Alex said, immediately feeling protective of the boy. They laid sprawled together on the couch, John over Alex’s chest, their legs tangled together as they sprawled out. Alex tightened his hold on the artist, his hand trailed up and down his spine, wanting to take away some of the tension he found there.” I’m here, and I don’t intend to go anywhere for awhile… so long as you want me here, that is.”

“What if I asked you to stay forever?”

“Even better then…”

“Lex?”

“Yeah, Jack?”

“Can we watch  _ Finding Nemo _ next?”

“Sure, babe, whatever you want.”   
  


* * *

 

 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” This probing question broke Alexander’s thoughts as he and John were sprawled out on Alex’s bed together. Both of the boys had one more final, each, before they were done for the semester, and they were cramming together before they wouldn’t get to hang out for two days.

“If this is a pickup line you can stop, I’m already yours, John,” Alex said absetly. John rolled his eyes and reached over Alex’s shoulder to underline the line he’d been looking for.” Thank you, I swear I’ve been trying to find that quote for ten minutes…”

“You should wear your glasses, not only do they look hella sexy, but they help you read when you’ve been studying so long,” John pointed out,” Now the question?”

“The Soulmates one?” Alex asked, rolling over to grab his glasses from the bedside table. John nodded, a mythology textbook open on his lap.” Well… the scientific idea is that during the big bang people whose molecules were together before creation, want to be near one another again. Greek myths talk about humans once being made with four legs, arms, and two heads… but the gods separated them as not to be overthrown, and we’ve forever been trying to connect once again. And then there’s the literary world, which has about a million other references… but me? I think… well damn. I think that people sometimes just work. If that means that they’re destined to be, or Soulmates, so be it. But I think we shouldn’t overthink things if they work, and they feel right, you know?”

“Wow, you not wanting to overthink something, for once,” John said, his voice a bit distracted. Alex leaned over, laying his head in John’s lap and setting his own notebook aside.

“What brought that on, baby?” Alex asked curiously. The curly haired man teased his fingertips over Alex’s forehead, pulling a content moan from the Caribbean boy’s lips.

“I have to pick a greek myth and write about it, for my final tomorrow, and I came across the soulmate one,” John admitted,” I was just curious about your thoughts. I like hearing your opinion on things, especially random topics.”

“And here I thought you were saying we were meant to be, John Laurens,” Alex snickered, stretching his legs out on the bed.

“Well that too,” John said, far more serious than Alex was prepared for. The dark haired man glanced up to gauge his boyfriend’s expression, and found far less teasing there than he’d been prepared for.” I mean, if I was going to imagine myself up a significant other it would be someone like you.”

“A scrappy orphan with more mouth than brawn? But, surprisingly intelligent, and with the added bonus of running on coffee instead of sleep?” Alex said, his voice far flatter than he’d meant it to be. Sometimes his own self deprecating monologues snuck in too.

“A handsome man with a big heart to match his amusingly big mouth,” John corrected. He continued his soft strokes over Alex’s hair and soon Alex found himself turning into a relaxed pile of goo on the bed.” You care so much for our friends, and for me. You put one hundred percent into everything you do, and you’re the most passionate person I’ve ever met. And you’re more than ‘surprisingly intelligent’, you’re a damn genius, Alexander… sometimes I wonder what it is you see in me, how I managed to get you to pick me.”

“I picked you because I was damn lost from that first, nervous, hello you gave me,” Alex said honestly,” I could barely talk because I was so distracted by your freckles, and your smile, and damn your eyes… then to find out that behind all that gorgeousness, is also a brain and a passion that is rival to my own? Yeah, I was a goner, John Laurens… don’t sell yourself short because of whatever lies your dad used to tell you.”

Alex and John didn’t talk about John’s father much; Alex hadn’t wanted to press after the incident with the phone call, a few weeks before, but John had been the one to come clean. He told the Caribbean boy about how his father had ruined he and his siblings, as kids, and he still had some residual PTSD from it all. He would think he was good, moving on to a better place… only to have his father call. Apparently the sniffling mess Alex had come in contact with was a best-case-scenario, and there had been worse days. It only made Alex fall a little harder for the man. Things had then gotten a bit more serious the week before; Alexander had told John bits of his life, his past, of himself that he’d never told anyone. But the week before there had been a big storm, and Alex had no way of hiding that part of himself from John. The curly haired man had held Alex through the night, until the last few drops of rain had hit the window and the sun was starting to rise. They’d talked about it, of course, and Alex had explained why it was a trigger for him, even if he didn’t want John to hear about his darkness.

“I’m more worried about the lies you tell yourself,” John said honestly,” My father might be heartless, but you’re your own worst critic. Maybe I should start drawing you more, make you see what I see, love..” John’s eyes lit up suddenly, and he moved quickly, reaching towards his bag.” Oh! I totally forgot to tell you! Do you remember that portrait I made you sit for?”

“The one that you only made me sit for because you promised free coffee for a week?” Alex asked, rolling over to his stomach to watch John rummage in his bag. The artist nodded before finally yanking out his leather portfolio with a triumphant yell.” Do I want to ask?”

“Well, I might have used that picture as one of my final submissions,” John said a bit sheepishly. He flicked through the portfolio before taking out one picture, turning it so Alex could see it. It was not what Alex was expecting; the picture was of himself, but… he’d never really liked the way he looked until that very moment. John had drawn him with a messy bun, his glasses slightly askew, wearing a baggy blue sweatshirt and a Schuyler Coffee Cafe shirt over holey jeans. One leg was tucked up against his chest, a pen tapping against the denim there, and the other was spread out, off of the picture’s frame. His eyes were preoccupied with whatever book was in his lap, and his free hand was tracing the letters on the page. He’d never looked more real, more beautiful, and raw before.

“John… I…  _ John _ !” Alex said breathlessly. John watched his boyfriend’s reaction with worried eyes, but Alex smiled, the movement shaky but true.” This is how you see me?”

“Always, from that very first day,” John said with a grin. He handed the picture to Alex and the dark haired boy couldn’t help but trace the colored lines with shaking fingertips.” I turned this in, for my last Perspective course, and it got the highest grade in the class… it’s called ‘Non-Stop’ by the way. It seemed fitting… of course what did I expect when I asked you to ‘act natural’ for my sitting?”

“John I don’t even had words right now,” Alex said honestly. He set the picture back in John’s hands, scared of ruining the perfect image. John put it away before turning back to Alex with happy green eyes. Suddenly, in that happy moment and with him feeling so comfortable, Alex had a thought and it passed his lips before he could stop it.” John I love you…”

John’s expression changed to one of shock, and Alex flushed, realizing this was it. This was the moment he fucked everything up. This was the moment he lost the single best thing-

“I love you too… is that crazy?”

“The only thing that’s crazy is how great it is to hear you say it back,” Alex said, half mimicking what John has said their first real night together. They didn’t get much studying done after that.

 

* * *

 

Time passed by so quickly after that; soon Alex’s days became consumed with John, studying, John, finals, and more John. Nights that they didn’t spend together felt weird, and unnatural; afternoons without his daily coffee and boyfriend fix were grey. Alex should have felt more worried about how consuming the relationship had become, but he couldn’t find it in himself to see it. As their last final passed, the couple took advantage of their free time together, making more dates and doing more things. Both still had work, of course, but they managed to try and sync their schedules so all free time could be together. It wasn’t until a week before Christmas that Alex managed to get time away from John, and it was only because he had to get the man a gift for the holiday. He’d intelligently asked Laff to help him shop.

“What about this, mon ami?” Laff asked, holding up a sweater with a bright green turtle stitched on the front. Alex laughed, setting the sweater over his arm and thinking it a good idea.

“I’ve found lots that seem okay, Laff… but nothing is as perfect as John!” Alex sighed, tracing his finger over the stitched turtle.

“Do think, perhaps, you are- ‘ow you say?” Laff struggled for the phrase before grinning and actually snapping his fingers.” You are overthinking, mon ami!”

“Perhaps… John says I do that all the time…” Alex winced. They’d been at the mall for over three hours and Alex had managed to find a few good trinkets- the sweater Laff had found, a book of LGBTQ articles, poetry, and stories, as well as a new leather-bound sketchbook -but none of them felt  _ perfect  _ for John. In the end, he bought the trinkets and set off, thankful for Laff’s help but still feeling like he was missing something. As he walked, his phone went off with his adoptive father’s number.” Hey Washington…”

“You know, after all these years I wonder if you’d call me ‘dad’, son,” Washington’s voice held a smile and Alex felt his own lips quirking up.” I called to see if you were wanting to visit Martha and I for New Years? I know we’re away for Christmas but-”

Alex missed the next bit because suddenly he had an amazing idea. He cut his foster dad off and started making plans. The next week, Christmas dawned cold and bright; John woke Alex up at 7am like a child, and bounced around until Alex agreed to wake up and make breakfast. They ate together, smiling and talking quietly- John filling most of the silence for once. Once Alex had his second cup of coffee he was a bit more animated and suggested they start opening presents.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, John,” Alex smiled as John piled a few packages near Alex’s knee. They’d set up a small tree dorm-room sized tree, together, a few weeks before, and then set up presents under it the night before.” Being with you is present enough, you know that…”

“Flirt,” John said, his normal response when Alex was being cheesy. The Caribbean boy grinned and leaned in to give John a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah but you love me.”

“That I do, Alexander, that I do… now open!”

They opened gifts together, Alex watching John for reactions before opening his own. JOhn loved the book and new sketchbook, and gave a very unmanly squeal when he opened the sweater, immediately pulling it on over his sleep shirt.

“I don’t understand your turtle obsession…” 

“They were my mom’s favorite animal, I still get happy when I see them,” John explained. Alex opened his own gifts; he found a stack of new notebooks- all of them the thick spiral kind he loved to take notes on -as well as a box of new graphic t-shirts. The last package was thin, but wrapped nicer than the other two. Alex quirked a brow up at John as he opened it, only to find a brand new Macbook.

“John. No, John! I can’t let you-”

“Alexander, you literally work on a dinosaur from the 90’s and it broke on you twice since we’ve been together,” John explained, holding up his hands at the man’s protest.” I just so happen to have a trust fund I don’t touch unless I have to, and I wanted to use some of that money for you. Let me spoil you once! You can pay me back in love and kisses!”

“Or… I could start with this?” Alex said, taking up the last gift, a simple envelope near John’s knee. The curly haired man quirked a brow before opening it up; inside he found two plane tickets from New York to Mt. Vernon Virginia.” My parents… George and Martha? They invited me to visit for New Years. I want… well I’d like you to come with me and meet them. Do you think..?” Alex was too nervous to finish, and he worried he’d done something wrong when tears suddenly formed at the edge of his boyfriend’s eyes.” Oh shit! I’m sorry, I’ll send the other ticket back I can-”

“Don’t you dare!” John cried, his lips smiling now. Alex relaxed, and waited, letting John swallow thickly before speaking again.” Alex, no one has ever… well I’ve never been with someone who wanted to introduce me to their family. This is literally the best gift I’ve ever gotten!”

“I mean it’s not a box full of Jolly Ranchers-”

“Shut up and kiss me, Hamilton.”

“Now that I can do.”

As they kissed, under the grey morning light and the cheap, flickering, Christmas lights, Alex felt content. For the first time, in perhaps his entire life, Alexander Hamilton wasn't thinking about the future, or his legacy, or what he had to do next. He was thinking of nothing except the man in his arms, how much he loved him, and his future with John Laurens. And it was the best Christmas gift he could get. He would be happy so long as he could keep coffee cup murals, freckle constellations, and John in his life.

 


End file.
